


This We Have For Ourselves

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, SSR Confidential, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A relationship as seen and experienced by Peggy, Daniel, and Jack.





	This We Have For Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_wonderingmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_wonderingmind/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

They make it a sport to poke fun at each other amidst work including field assignments while giving their level best to appear annoyed and fondly exasperated at the other's antics in front of their fellow field agents and the rest of the SRR's ranks.

How their relationship hasn't fallen apart is something that Jack has a great many ponderings about while writing post-mission reports.

He's often amused though when he comes home and finds that his lovers have turned into an almost unrecognizable pile of limbs that go every which way in their sleep. His fingers itch to look for a camera that he knows is somewhere in the messy abyss of their home for innocent blackmail purposes between the three of them.

Softly, he kisses the tip of Daniel's nose as Peggy sighs contentedly in their arms.

*

The next morning, Peggy awakens with a small smile on her face as she turns her head slightly to peer over at Daniel and Jack. Peeking through the curtains the sun soaks them both with its heat and lovely golden glow, making them look even more handsome than they already were if that was even possible.

Scooting over slightly to the edge of their bed, she quietly sits up to watch them both sleep before she's looking about the room for some clothes to put on. Spying one of Daniel's shirts nearby along with some of Jack's shorts as well before deciding to grab Daniel's shirt and one of Jack's crumbled up shorts, then pads out of their bedroom and into the kitchen.

She returns to the room several moments later with two cups of warm coffee and hands them off to two tired men just waking up. Blinking the sleep out of their eyes as they yawn widely, Jack and Daniel nod their thanks to her before Daniel gently takes Peggy's hand in his, lightly squeezing it as she sits down beside them.

"Love you, Peggy."

Peggy smiles at the declaration before gently caressing Daniel's cheek.

"I love you too, Daniel. Jack too."

Quietly though still not quite awake, Jack gently squeezes Peggy's wrist in response before smoothly running his thumb across it.

*

Looking over the scattered reports on their kitchen table, Daniel sighs as he sits on the floor with his head bowed forward slightly and eyes closed as Jack sits down on the couch behind him and gently starts to massage the tense line of muscles in his neck. 

Daniel was glad that he hadn't turned down the offer that Jack had made to him as soon as he had stepped into their home and found a contented Jack waiting for him. He suspected that Peggy might've had a hand in their secret plotting after the day that he had experienced.

He found it hard to deny them anything when both of them looked at him with such earnest, caring eyes.

Jack's lips press gently on the back of his neck, causing Daniel to blink once in wonder at the action before he dismissed his wayward thoughts on the motion before he tenderly stretches behind to clutch one of Jack's wrists lightly.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Daniel."

He groaned anew in exasperation as he felt Jack grin in acknowledgment against the back of his neck.


End file.
